


In too Deep

by Seulrene_supremacy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Crime, Detailed smut, Drug Dealing, Drugs, F/F, Girl Boss, Lesbians, Money, NIS Agents, Relationship(s), Smut, Strippers, chaebols, green orbit, gxg, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seulrene_supremacy/pseuds/Seulrene_supremacy
Summary: Hirai Momo was going undercover in a stripclub for an illigal drug bust. The mission was to find their supplier and the source.It was simple until she meant Park Jihyo. Being undercover is hard, but its even harder when you become infatuated,with the woman you were supposed to be investing
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Momo's POV

I hated jobs like this, forcing me to go undercover in some lewd establishment just because I had one of the best bodies in NIS. Last time,the first time I had to do an undercover job like this I was just a rookie. Jung Hwa,had me go undercover to bust an illigal prostitution ring. I was fresh out of training and that’s what they chose to have me do to test my loyalty to the South Korean government. I had to sleep my way through that investigation so I didn’t blow my cover.The whole experience was repugnant.

This time I was going undercover in a stripclub for a drug bust. My mission was to find their supplier and the source. I started working today but the real work was nowhere near soon to come. I had to work long enough to build and gain their trust before they even tried to poach me for their side business. I took my undercover roles very seriously so for the next few months Hirai Momo would be almost totally forgotten and my alias Mystique would bethe shining star of this operation.

All the girls were glaring at me for ‘’taking’’ their customers so I suspected that this investigation would take quite a while. One dancer kept her eyes on me all night.I couldn’t tell if they were glances of distrust or genuine curiosity. Regardless of what the fact was by the end of the night she approached me to introduce herself. I learned that her name was Star or Sana in private. 

She told me that no matter what we couldn’t reveal our actual names to the customers. Some got way too invested. I’m unsurprised that men didn’t understand that we were there solely for the purpose of selling them a fantasy not living in it with them.Even when I worked in the prostitution ring they used to try to take me out or stay to talk afterwards. 

Men were such simple minded creatures.This is why I preferred women we were smarter,more cunning. That also made us dangerous which is why these kinds of jobs were more high risk. Women were more likely to put the pieces together and figure out who the mole was. Not only that; men had more opportunity to rape or kill me when I was undercover like this.

The past two months had been going painfully slow.All I’d managed to see was a couple of discreet hand offs between the girls and a few customers. All I could report back to NIS was that I’d seen the product but I had virtually no leads on anything. 

‘’You want a dance?’’ I asked the beautiful woman who was sitting in front of me.

She smirked looking me up and down hungrily. ‘’Yes’’ 

I led her to the back of the club where we gave our private lap dances and playfully pushed her into the chair. ‘’What’s your name honey?’’

‘’Jihyo,Park Jihyo.How about you?’’ She asked, reaching out to touch me only to get her hands slapped away.’’Owww’’ she yelped, sounding more like a whine than a cry of pain. The tension between us was undeniable but I couldn’t give her everything she wanted just upon our first meeting where’s the fun in that.

‘’Mystique.’’ I told her in a sultry tone,starting to strip to the beat of the music.

She moaned quietly when I started grinding on her lap. This time I allowed her to grip my waist. I didn’t let anyone in this club touch me during dances but this being my first female client I allowed myself to get carried away.I stripped fully, dancing and grinding on her for much longer than any regular dance should have lasted.

When I got up to move from her lap she grabbed my wrist pulling me back down.She moved her hand up and down my thighs,gently trying to spread them,probably wondering how far I would let her take this.‘’Would you like to be able to make a little extra cash?’’

I grabbed her hand when it got a bit too close to my center,slightly regretting giving her a dance fully nude. I was too exposed like this,but there was something so alluring about this woman that just made it impossible to pull away from her. Even if it were for just a moment to get my stage outfit from off the floor.‘’Doing what?’’

‘’I can’t say it here, meet me in the parking lot after your shift.’’She let her hands wander close to my breasts,this time I actually let her hands do as they pleased. I sucked in a quick gasp of air when she pinched and rolled the buds between her fingers.

‘’I’ll be there.’’ I pouted and started putting my clothes back on when she dropped her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Momo's POV

I knew from that point forward I was going to have to be on my A-game around Jihyo. Something about those eyes just had a way to make me lose control.That was dangerous, because she was the turning point in my investigation.

‘’What’s the job?’’I asked, casually strolling up to her car.

‘’I run a side business around here. I supply you girls with product and you give it to a select set of men that come in the club.’’

‘’What product?’’

‘’Neon Orbit.’’

My eyes flew wide with surprise. Of course the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my life was the drug dealer I’d been chosen to investigate. ‘’That stuffs powerful.’’

‘’Exactly,sell it, don’t smoke it or you’ll be high and hooked on that shit until you die.You get to keep a hundred dollars every time you make a sale. You see, Neon Orbit is a drug for the rich,so an eighth can go for as much as four hundred dollars.In addition to all that you should be selling at least six bags per night regardless of size.’’

‘’As good as the extra money sounds. I need some time to think.’’ I have to play my cards very carefully here. Female bosses run off their intuition. One wrong move and I would be floating in the bottom of the Sohae.

‘’Remember you can’t just quit and come back whenever you want. Once you’re out you’re out.’’

I nodded at her in response.It was unusual for the head of the operation to recruit people themselves so something about this was already off. I reported everything back to my boss except for the rather intimate details of our interaction that night. 

I pulled Jihyo aside for a dance the next day to tell her I’d accept her offer.She told me all the clients that came in the club for Neon Orbit wore green lapels or bracelets. She gave me four eighths to start with to see how well I would do. I made out pretty well because within an hour I’d sold everything.Her list of clientele consisted of Chaebol’s and rich house wives. All of them coming and pissing away their money night after night.

The past few days had been too easy...I knew something had to be wrong in the midst of all this and I was right. When I entered the locker room after my shift,I learned that the wrong came in the form of a gorgeous vetran dancer who looks like she should've been employed anywhere but here.

‘’I’ve never seen Jihyo come to the club this often. What’s so special about her?’’ 

I flattened myself against one of the lockers to hear the conversation without being spotted. 

‘’Nayeon she’s new,maybe she’s just trying to make sure she doesn’t fuck up.’’ I heard Sana say to the envious dancer.

‘’Regardless, I’ve seen the way she looks at that bitch.She wants her.’’

‘’Watch your mouth Nayeon.’’Sana slammed her locker shut and stormed out of the door on the other side of the room.

I slipped back out of the door only to find Jihyo waiting for me.’’Hey,I have a bigger job for you. You got any plans for later tonight?’’She said wrapping her arm around me, leading me to the private dance rooms.

‘’Nah,I’m in.’’ 

She sat down in the chair waiting expectantly.’’You know I’m supposed to be off now right?’’ I asked, smirking at her while undressing.

‘’You don’t have to dance. Come here.’’ I sat on her lap once I was fully undressed. ‘’You’re doing me a favor so I’ll do you one.’’

SMUT WARNING!!!!!!!!  
Jihyo’s POV

I took one of her nipples between my teeth,flicking the bud with my tongue,while pinching the other causing her to let out a few breathless gasps.  
I moved my hand down to her sex,rubbing slow, teasing circles on her clit,making her moan in pleasure. I kissed up her jawline stopping at her ear to whisper,’’ride me’’,while nibbling her lobe.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and straddled my thigh,coating it with her slick while she rocked back and forth languidly over the muscle. I clenched my thigh once she found a comfortable pace making her throw her head back and quicken her movements.  
I grabbed her hips to help steady her while she edged closer to her climax. I flexed my thigh,sending her over the edge,while steadily rocking her hips to help ride her out her high.


	3. Chapter 3

Momo’s POV

‘’Wait, put this on.’’Jihyo instructed when I went to put my clothes back on. She reached in her bag and handed me a black knee length cocktail dress and matching heels.

‘’Where are we going?’’

''You'll see when we get there. I’ll be in the car.’’She told me, cleaning my juices off her thigh,winking and exiting the room leaving me, to finish changing.

The car ride to our unknown destination was silent and a bit tense on my end. I finally started going into a slight panic when I realized where we were. Jihyo had brought me to JYP Entertainment, the very company I auditioned for before I joined NIS.

’’Jihyo why are we here?’’ I questioned trying to keep an even tone. If anyone recognizes me I’m completely fucked.

‘’We’re here to meet one of my best customers. JYP and I have been in business since I started selling Neon orbit. He uses it to keep his artists in check. If they fuck up he makes them go cold turkey for days until they convince him through much crying and pleading with him that they’ll do better. That’s why they’re so dedicated. No one can work that much without any added help.’’

‘’Why am I here though? If you know him so well why am I need.’’ I said still trying to weasel my way out of this.

‘’You’re here because I need to send JYP a message. He owes me too much money to continue getting shipments.’’

‘’Once again, why am I needed?I’m sure you can handle this by yourself.’’

She pulled into the garage and handed me a vial filled with a mysterious liquid. ‘’You are here as my lovely assistant. You will serve me and Mr.Park drinks and put the contents of this vial into his drink.’’ I went to speak again and she lifted her hand to silence me. ‘’No more questions. Put the vile in your sleeve and come on.’’ She said getting out of the car and walking toward the building.

I followed close behind her trying to keep my gaze low to avoid unwanted attention from people inside the building.Luckily for me when we entered the conference room JYP didn’t seem to remember me.I still need to make a mental note to tell Jung Hwa to erase my audition tape from their database,as an added precaution.

‘’Mystique will you pour us some drinks please?’’

‘’Mmhm’’ I hummed in response walking over to the whiskey on the far side of the room.I served him whatever it was Jihyo put in that vile and no more than ten minutes later he started wheezing.

‘’W..hat..di-d..yo..u do?’’ He asked barely able to breathe.

‘’What you’re feeling now is the effects of a poison we gave you. I won’t tell you what nor where I acquired it,but we do have the antidote.’’She took a red syringe out of her bag and handed it to me. When he lurched up to grab it he immediately fell to the floor.

He start foaming at the mouth clutching at his throat.‘’G..ive it to m..e.’’

‘’No,not until you tell me the code to the safe over there.You will give me what I am owed or so help me god, I will leave you dying on the floor and tell the world it was a stroke.’’

‘’1..7..2….3’’

‘’He’s turning purple!’’

‘’Relax Mysti, he has another 20 minutes tops before it kills him.’’She told me, seeming irritated by my genuine concern that I may have just killed a man. 

She went behind his desk and took out multiple stacks of cash placing them in her tote before finally telling me to administer the antidote. 

She stood over him with her foot lingering above his crotch‘’I only took what I was owed for this batch and your last two missed payments.’’She started applying pressure with the base of her heel.’’Don’t let this happen again or else next time there will be no antidote for whatever poison we decide to give you.’’She threatened pressing her foot down so hard you could hear a loud squishing sound.

He let out something between a groan and a high-pitched squeal that caused me to shudder and Jihyo to laugh at us both. ‘’Come on Mysti,we’re finished here.’’

When we got back in the car Jihyo turned to face me.’’As amusing as your squamish reactions were back there,that won’t be the worst thing you’ll witness while you’re working with me.As a matter of fact it might be the last light job you do for a while. This line of work isn’t all dance and trade offs. Sometimes it's bodies and targets above your head from people whom you’ve barely even been associated with.I’ll only offer this free out to you once. Are you sure that this is what you want?’’

‘’Yes.’’I answered without hesitation.

‘’Okay.’’ She replied flatly before starting the car.


End file.
